


Princess

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bullies, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Not really a High School AU because it's canon that Cisco was bullied, Popular Girl & Nerdy Boy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Swirlies, request, total adorable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Request/Summary:  Would you be willing to do a Cisco/Reader high school oneshot where she intervenes when he’s getting bullied and Cisco is surprised she would stand up for him because she’s more of a popular girl and maybe she eventually asks him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second Cisco piece I’ve written. I hope it’s alright! I couldn’t think of a good name for it. Sorry. Lemme know what ya’ll think!

“Alright everyone, pair off into groups of four. The presentations are next Friday.” Your teacher gives you the last ten minutes of class to do exactly that, partner up and discuss the project. It takes all of three seconds for your friends Heather and Jessica to sidle up close to you.

“So who should be our fourth?” Jessica says, looking around the room and noticing which people are already partnered up. She’s glaring like a hawk, scoping out who would be the best addition. “Oh! Hey Francisco! Over here!”

The 16-yr-old boy you vaguely know well enough to know he prefers to be called Cisco, turns around. He’s wearing a Jurassic Park t-shirt and dark denim jeans. He tucks his shoulder length black hair behind his ear as he approaches your table.

“Do you wanna join our group?” Heather asks, giving him a polite and overly friendly smile. She’s being extra sweet to convince him. But Cisco doesn’t say anything until he looks at you, the unofficial official leader of your friends. You’re being quiet, organizing your notes, but you give him a warm smile and small nod.

“Sure,” Cisco says quietly, sitting down across from you.

You and Cisco have math together. You know he’s smart so yes…ideally you want him in the group but not for the same reasons as Heather and Jessica. You like having smart partners because then all the work doesn’t fall on you. You’re an excellent student but being the Principal’s niece made you one of the popular girls from day one. You’ve accepted that the people who gravitate towards you with offerings of friendship aren’t always the right people.

The next few minutes are spent with Heather and Jessica bickering over which part of the project is easiest and who gets each part. You snag the last part of the presentation because you figure you can end it properly and fix anything your friends get wrong. Cisco is shy and waits to be invited into the discussion.

“I like your shirt,” you whisper, pointing at it with your pencil. Cisco beams at you.

“Really? Do you like Spielberg movies?” he asks, animated. You giggle but before you can respond, Jessica pulls Cisco and you into the conversation.

“Cisco, can you do the second part?”

“Um, yeah sure,” Cisco responds, he’s most likely indifferent because he could do the whole thing himself if he wanted to. Not that you’d let that happen.

“Okay so I’ll take the intro. Y/N has the conclusion. Cisco takes the first half of the body of the presentation and Heather, you have the second half,” Jessica reiterates, highlighting her portion of the project syllabus. Jessica gets up and leaves. “See you at lunch, Y/N.” You wave, distracted by your own project syllabus. Heather huffs.

“I’m fine with doing the second half…but Cisco…” You glance up to see Heather putting her hand on Cisco’s arm. “I’m not sure I completely understand the assignment. I didn’t read last week’s chapter and I don’t have time to read it with cheerleading practice this week. Could you help me?” Heather pouts and Cisco is putty in the pretty popular girl’s hands.

On the inside, you’re grumbling because that’s not fair at all, although it’s typical Heather. On the outside, you stay quiet. You knew this might happen. Cisco’s going to end up doing all of Heather’s work because he can’t say no.

“Sure, Heather. I can help you.” Heather squeals and claps.

“Oh my gosh, thank you so much! You’re the best! Here’s my number.” She writes it down on his notebook and Cisco’s cheeks are burning red.

Heather leaves the class, unburdened with yet another group assignment.

You write your phone number on a sticky note and hand it to Cisco.

“I’m sorry Heather dumped all that work on you. I’ll help you,” you offered. Cisco’s brown eyes can’t seem to focus on you. Is he nervous? Why because you’re talking to him? He wasn’t this flustered when Heather gave him her number.

You’re blissfully unaware that when Cisco looks at you, he can’t focus on just one part of you. He looks at your french manicured nails, the dainty emerald ring on your middle finger, the way your hair is curled in perfect waves and how pink and shiny your lips are with that new lip gloss. And when he looks you in the eyes, he’s distracted by your long and full eyelashes and the color of your eyes. He can’t stop thinking about how not only are you the most beautiful and most popular girl in school, but also one of the nicest and smartest. And Cisco would know, since he’s had his fair share of interactions with mean popular kids, charming vipers like Heather included.

“It’s okay, really. I can handle it. I can even do your part if you want, too?” Cisco offers. You sigh and grin at him, shaking your head.

“Cisco, I know you have a lot of AP classes. You don’t need the extra work. We both know that’s why Heather picked you. Please, let _me_ help _you_. I understand the assignment just fine.” Cisco awkwardly and reluctantly agrees. He didn’t seem to realize you knew so much about him and his classes. “You and I are gonna earn this A,” you smile and hold out your fist. Cisco has a delayed response and is a little bewildered when he bumps his fist with yours and you pull your hand back, blowing it up. The two of you laugh as you head for the door. Cisco goes ahead of you and holds the door open for you. “Thank you.”

“Hey Cisco!” Jake Puckett’s rough voice is grating on your ears. He walks briskly down the hall and approaches Cisco as you start to walk away, unaware of the conversation that ensues. “Can I see your biology homework?”

“Sure,” Cisco mumbles, his face downcast as he reaches into his backpack.

 

* * *

 

The presentation was completed a day early thanks to you and Cisco. The four of you would be practicing your speeches tonight and then tomorrow your group was third on the list to present.

Sometime after fourth period, you’re in the hallway and leaning against your locker. You’re surrounded by Heather, Jessica, several other girls and a couple of the football players. You’re not really invested in the conversation at the moment. They’re talking about a party happening tomorrow night, you agreed to it early on so now they’re just all reminiscing about the last big party.

The hall is full of bustling students but you’re ears pick up on a particularly noisy situation near the boys bathroom. Several boys and girls are laughing as the door swings open. Jake Puckett is the first one out of the bathroom and the moment you notice his smug face you know what just happened, just not who it happened to.

You’re shocked and instantly upset to see Cisco rush out of the bathroom. His face, hair and Nintendo t-shirt are all wet and he keeps his gaze down as he pushes his way through the crowd of laughing teenagers.

Cisco catches a glimpse of your distressed look out of the corner of his eyes. He squints his eyes shut, embarrassed, and pushes extra hard to escape the spectators of Jake Puckett’s bullying. You look at Jake over the shoulder of one of your friends. He notices you glaring daggers at him but he just shrugs.

“Maybe next time _Fran_ -cisco will have his homework done,” he snorts, elbowing one of his bully accomplices.

 

* * *

 

You didn’t see Cisco until the end of the day when everyone showed up to practice. If Heather and Jessica noticed the incident earlier today, they’re doing a good job of ignoring it. And Cisco does a good job ignoring you. He’s still ashamed, you assume. He keeps running his fingers through his black shoulder-length hair, tucking it behind his ears and squeezing handfuls of it as if he needs to check whether it’s dry or not.

He doesn’t say a word to you that day and you’re not bothered to admit that you’re disappointed. You like Cisco. You guys always have the best conversations in classes. And you vaguely wonder what it’s like to hang out with him outside of school. You think it might be fun. But that’s as far as you get thinking for yourself because Heather dominates the group, directing how it should go so that her non-participation can go unnoticed during the presentation.

When everyone is confident in the presentation, you all go your separate ways. You hang back to talk to Cisco. His cheeks are red with embarrassment.

“Are you okay?” you ask him. “Did Jake hurt you?”

“I’m fine. It wasn’t the first time,” Cisco mutters, nonchalant as if it wasn’t a big deal.

Cisco doesn’t see your nostrils flare or your cheeks turn naturally red with anger. He just shrugs his backpack over one shoulder and walks out of the room with his head down.

 

* * *

 

The presentation on Friday is during third period. You feel the familiar nervous sensation in your belly. You’re good at presentations but that doesn’t mean you don’t get nervous. Your stomach does a flip every time you think about it as it approaches.

Everyone in the group is dressed nice and appropriately. You opted for a pencil skirt and a nice cotton blouse. Jessica is wearing a dress. Heather is wearing nice slacks and a night shirt and Cisco is wearing nice pants and a nice polo. He looks uncomfortable, but then again all of you are, but this is part of the grade.

During the time between second and third period, you all meet outside the classroom. Cisco excuses himself for a moment to go to the bathroom.

After being in there for less than a minute, movement out of the corner of your eye catches your attention. Jake Puckett and one of his friends slink into the bathroom.

It takes you all of three seconds to decide to follow after them.

“I’ll be right back. Save me and Cisco a seat,” you tell Jessica.

“Y/N, where are you going?”

You don’t notice if people are watching you walk into the boy’s bathroom. And you’re not even squeamish about it. You barge in there and before you can even say anything you can hear Cisco’s soft pleading voice.

“Please Jake, not today? Not right now. Please? I have a presentation in less than 5 minutes! I can’t be all wet and gross! It could flunk the project!”

“Well where’s the homework I asked you for yesterday?” Jake growls. “I need time to read it before I copy everything in my handwriting and make it sound like I wrote it.”

“Jake! Stop it! No more!” you demand, your hands balling into fists at your sides. Jake and his friend–who’s just leaning against the sink–look up and notice you. Jake’s friend is unsettled by seeing a girl in the boy’s bathroom. Jake just laughs.

“Why don’t you just mind your own business, princess?” Jake fists his hand in Cisco’s shirt and starts to drag him over to one of the stalls. Cisco is fighting it, clawing at Jake’s hand and gripping at the wall.

You start for the pair of boys to physically interfere but Jake’s friend gets in the way. He grabs you by the shoulder and you squirm and beat at his chest to make him let you go. You shove at him hard enough that he’s sent back and stumbles. You grab at Jake’s shoulder, trying to turn him away from Cisco and the stall.

“Stop! Jake! I mean it!” Your hands slide down his arm and you pull, making him let go of Cisco’s arm but at the same time Jake swings his arm back. His hand connects with your cheek and you collapse to the ground from the shock and sudden backlash of his arm.

“Oh shit,” Jake’s friend mumbles. He bails a second later. He doesn’t want to be around when the Principal’s niece is found in the boy’s bathroom with a red mark on her cheek.

It didn’t hurt that bad. It stung and you’re not even sure if it’s going to leave any sort of mark but still you stay down for a moment on the grimy bathroom floor. You clutch at the sink counter to get to your feet. As you do so, you notice Cisco staring between you and Jake with wide–shocked, scared, bewildered, wild, mad?–eyes.

“Stay down, Princess,” Jake sneers, looking down at you, unphased by what he’s just done. When he goes to look back at his original victim, he’s met with a fist.

Cisco swings hard and unleashes what is most likely his first punch ever.

It sends Jake back and he’s bleeding at the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t you ever touch her again!” Cisco growls. You think quickly, motioning for Cisco to come closer to you while you pull out your cell phone.

“One more step, Jake,” you say as he does just that, “One more move from you and I’m calling call the principal.” Jake freezes at your threat. “I have him on speed dial. He’s my uncle, remember? And the school security guard? He’s a family friend. I have his number too. Neither of them will be happy to hear what you’ve done to me or my friend.”

“Okay,” Jake huffs.

“You’re going to leave Cisco alone from now on. Understand? No more beatings and no more swirlies. Get it?” You wait for Jake to nod. Cisco bends down to pick up his backpack as the two of you start to back away towards the door. “Do your own homework!” you hiss as you put your cell phone away.

The hallways are empty now. You and Cisco need to get to class but he stops you from opening the classroom door. He tentatively reaches up to caress your cheek. You turn your face so that he can inspect you. He looks so concerned and so sweet.

“Are you okay?” he whispers. You take his hand from your cheek and hold it. You notice his knuckles look a bit bruised.

“Did it leave a mark? Do you think the class will notice?” That’s your only concern, not whether you or your feelings were hurt. “We’re already going to be disrupting the class.” Cisco chuckles at your trivial worries and it makes you smile slightly.

“You just look flushed–on both cheeks–like you’re late to class and have been running down the hallway,” Cisco reassures you. You squeeze his hand and keep holding it while the two of you enter the classroom.

“Nice of you to join us,” your teacher scolds you. “Take your seats.”

 

* * *

 

The presentation is perfect.

Jessica sets everyone up for greatness while only stumbling on one word during her introduction. Unsurprisingly, Heather handles her part of the presentation well. It helped that Cisco and you had typed up her notecards, but yes she delivered the facts well. Cisco moves through his part flawlessly, though he looks as nervous as you too. And by the end, there wasn’t much for you to fix, so you summed up the presentation, presented conclusions and answered questions.

Everyone in the group is positive that you’ll get an A. As long as the teacher docks you and Cisco’s attendance records for being late, instead of the presentation.

At the end of class, you give the teacher a credible excuse for why you both were late which they accept. Cisco heads for his next class but not before he agrees to meet you at your locker after last period.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Cisco!” you greet him by excitedly tapping him on the shoulder. He spins around and gives you one of his adorable, wide grins. “How was the rest of your day?” you ask him, shifting your weight from one foot to the other. You talk a little fast. You’re more nervous than you thought you’d be.

“It was good. I aced my english test,” he says, smug and humble at the same time. You giggle

“That’s great! Did Jake try anything after third period?” You hold up your fists, ready to fight. Cisco chuckles, his hands come up to gently lower your threatening but dainty fists.

“No. I think I’m good. Thank you for that,” he says solemnly. You shrug it off. “So what’s up? Why did you want me to meet you here? Do you need something?” You assume he’s automatically jumped to the conclusion that you needed his help with studying or something. You nervously tuck some of your hair behind your ear and you look down at the ground.

“Actually, I was wondering…if maybe…you’d like to see the new Star Wars movie with me? Maybe tonight or tomorrow night?” You raise your eyes to meet his gaze. Cisco looks a bit awestruck or something. Did he hear you right? Maybe he’s just _that_ excited to see Star Wars too?

“Really? I mean…um…you mean you and me? Together? At the movies? Star Wars? Really? You like Star Wars?” His words jumble together as he gets more and more flustered. You can’t help but giggle and blush.

“Yeah, I do. But none of my other friends want to see it, so I thought maybe we could go.” Cisco’s face falls a little.

“Oh, so you need a friend to go with you so that you don’t look lonely or weird…” You laugh and cut him off, taking his hand to slow him down.

“No, Cisco. I want to go with you…I want to go…on a date with you. If you’re interested, that is?”

His jaw drops.

“Seriously? For real?” Cisco breaks into a fit of nervous laughter. “Nahh, no way. Girl, you’re messing with me.” Cisco’s playful word make you laugh more as you tug on his hand. “This is a pity date, isn’t it? Because I defended your honor in the boys bathroom?” There’s a hint of insecurity in his voice that you want to stamp down.

“No. Nope! Nothing like that, Cisco! While I very much appreciated that. I genuinely want to go out with you. Maybe we could go to dinner first?” you suggest. Cisco just stares at you, his eyes squinting skeptically every second or so while he tries to find a lie that doesn’t exist.

“Okay, yeah. I’d love to see Star Wars with you,” Cisco smiles. “You won’t be embarrassed to be seen with a nerd like me?” he jokes but you see through it.

“Not at all, Cisco! You’re so smart, and you’re funny, and we like a lot of the same things and… I think you’re really cute,” you look down at the ground, nervous and shy but still holding his hand. Cisco squeezes it.

“How about tomorrow night? I can get the tickets early and we can do dinner? And I can bring candy too.” You’ve noticed before how Cisco loves candy, which is definitely a good thing because you have a sweet tooth too.

You look up at him and he’s beaming with excitement which you match. You stand up on your tiptoes to kiss him on his blushing cheek.

“Great! How about I get the tickets though so it’s fair?” Cisco agrees as your cellphone starts to buzz and you both see it’s your mom. You start to walk backwards down the hallway. “I have to go but…” You and Cisco reluctantly let go of each other’s hand. “Call me later?”

“Definitely,” Cisco grins.


End file.
